J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin
J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin is the fifty-ninth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the first episode of Season 5. It was released May 2nd, 2016. It features A Song of Ice and Fire author, George R. R. Martin, rapping against The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings author, J. R. R. Tolkien. Cast Nice Peter as J. R. R. Tolkien EpicLLOYD as George R. R. Martin and Mikey Walsh (cameo) Ceciley Jenkins as Daenerys Targaryen (cameo) Ricky Mammone as Hodor (cameo) Rudy Fermin as Jon Snow (cameo) Joey Greer as a human warrior and an orc (cameos) Sulai Lopez and Shaun Lewin as elves (cameos) Dante Cimadamore as Led Zeppelin (cameos) The Eye of Sauron (animation, cameo) Lyrics 'George R. R. Martin:' Brace yourself! Gather up your trolls and your soldier elves, And your Ents and your orcs, and your wargs and your Stings, Your dwarves and Glamdrings, 'cause there's a new literary Lord in the Ring! My readers fall in love with every character I've written! Then I kill 'em! (Aaaah!) And they're like, "No, he didn't!" All your bad guys die and your good guys survive! We can tell what's gonna happen by page and age five! Tell your all-seeing eye to find some sex in your movies! (Yeah!) Ditch the Goonie and cast a couple boobies! There's edgier plots in that David the Gnome! Your hobbit hole heroes can't handle my throne! 'J. R. R. Tolkien:' Kings, Queens, dragons, dwarves, Horses, fortresses, magic, and swords! You Hob-bit my whole shit, you uninspired hack! You want a war, George? Welcome to Shire-raq! In book sales, you've got nothing to say! I'm number one and two! You're under Fifty Shades of Grey! I got the prose of a pro! Your shit's subpar! You're a pirate! You even stole my "R. R."! (Oh!) We all know the world is full of chance and anarchy! So, yes, it's true to life for characters to die randomly, But news flash: the genre's called fantasy! It's meant to be unrealistic, you myopic manatee! 'George R. R. Martin:' I conscientiously object to what you're doing on these beats. I'll cut you like my teeth on Beauty and the Beast! You went too deep, Professor tweed pants! We don't need the backstory on every fucking tree branch! 'J. R. R. Tolkien:' I cut my teeth in the trenches of the Somme! You LARPed your Santa Claus-ass through Vietnam! And it's hard for me to take criticism on clothes From a dude who sends a raven to say hi to his toes! 'George R. R. Martin:' Man, your fat jokes are worse than your pipe smoke! My show's the hottest thing on HBO! I'm rock and roll, you're a nerdy little nebbish And I may be dirty, but you got a hairyfoot fetish, dog! Even the names of your characters suck: You got Boffers, and Bofurs, and Brandybucks! I got a second breakfast for all them goofy fucks! Lift up my gut, and tea Baggins my nuts! 'J. R. R. Tolkien:' C. S. Lewis and I were just discussing How you and Jon Snow… both know nothing! Because the backstory of my box office is billions! Got my children making millions off my Silmarillions! And I'm more rock and roll than you've ever been! Don't believe me? Ask Led Zeppelin! You can't reach this fellow! Shit, I'm too Towering! (Ooh!) Every time I battle, it's Return of the King! Poll Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Ricky Mammone Category:Rudy Fermin Category:Joey Greer Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Dante Cimadamore